1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull-out device including a stationary rail, at least one support roller provided in a front end region of the stationary rail, a pull-out rail supported on the stationary rail and displaceable over the at least one support roller upon being pulled out, and at least one running roller provided in a rear end region of the pull-out rail and displaceable, upon pulling out of the pull-out rail, along an overhanging flange of the stationary rail that defines a running surface. The present invention also relates to a camping car having at least one such pull-out device for displacing a pull-out section of at least one side wall of the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pull-out device of a type described above is disclosed, e.g., in European Publication EP O 809 956A which disclosed a pull-out device for a tall cupboard. It is also known to provide pull-out devices of a type described above for displacing box-shaped side sections forming part of side walls of camping cars.
However, with conventional pull-out devices used for pulling out of the pull-out sections of side walls of the camping car, the stationary rail forms an obstacle in the pull-out position of the side section(s). When a space behind the pull-out section(s) need be used, the rear ends of the stationary rails in this space form barriers over which the car user can easily stumble.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a pull-out device of a type described above devoid of the above-mentioned drawback.